


No One Else

by Maesicals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based On A Song From The Musical Great Comet, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Thor's POV, You can read as another ship but I wrote this thinking about thorbruce, poetry?kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesicals/pseuds/Maesicals
Summary: No one else could make Thor feel the way he felt. No one.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the song No One Else from The Great Comet (Of 1812)
> 
> This is my first Marvel fic. Yay!
> 
> I wrote this thinking about Thorbruce but neither Hulk or Bruce are explicitly mentioned. 
> 
> This was really just Thor POV practice.

The first time I heard your voice, the stars were brighter, the moon was bigger. The galaxy was bursting with light.

  
Your voice was delicate, soft. It calmed me.

 

The moonlight highlighted your features, I saw your eyes. Your beautiful brown childlike eyes that reminded me of the rich soil of Midgard. Your eyes showed so much pain and hurt. Even so, they still shined.

 

I saw your smile. It was distant but it was there.

 

A smile so alluring to give me enough strength to hold back the might of a star.

A smile that made me feel as if all the nine realms had swallowed me whole.

I was powerless against that smile.

 

We sat. 

We talked. 

I caught my breath.

I laughed and blushed.

 

You made me hear music of the sweetest sound.

 

I’ll never feel this happy again.

 

I spoke of life on Asgard while you listened, overflowing with a sense of excitement that caused my words to sound jittery and frail.

 

You showed me the wonders of Midgard. You were always so patient, never were you frustrated with my abundance of questions that the others found foolish.

You are so good for me.

 

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

 

 

I feel the utmost joy when I am around you.

I feel life as it is truly supposed to feel.

 Our souls feel connected but no one else knows.

 

Just you and I.

You and I.

You and I.

 

  

 

Ah, the snow glittered in the moonlight.

The winter sky on Midgard was stunning. It reminds me of you.

 

How can anyone sleep on a night like this?

 

I feel like putting my arms around my knees and squeezing tight as possible.

The ache in my heart numbed all my senses.

I want to fly into the sun.

I’ll never be happy again.

 

For, you and I may never exist again.

It’s just,

I and I alone.

And no one else.

 

Maybe you’ll come back today.

Maybe you came already.

And you’re sitting in our room.

And I simply forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa there it is. 
> 
> At the end I was thinking about what if Bruce dusted and Thor really had no one else.
> 
> lololololol
> 
> The spacing is really weird. Sorry.
> 
> Tell me how I did.   
> p l e a s e. c o m m e n t.


End file.
